fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minerva Orlando (Phantombeast)
Minerva(ミネルバ Mineruba) is a Powerful Mage who was originally part of the former strongest Guild in Fiore, Sabertooth, but after their severe loss to Fairy Tail at the Grand Magic Games, she was excommunicated from her guild and forced to leave in shame. After leaving, she wondered Fiore for months, trying to figure out how someone as powerful as her could've lost to people that cared more about their guildmates than winning. She eventually decided to get away from anything that reminded her of Sabertooth or Fairy Tail, taking the next ship that was heading off to the unmapped region of Genosha. After arriving, she was shocked to find out that the reason for the place not being mapped was because the entire continent was forever shifting, which made mapping almost impossible. After managing her way through, she found herself in Genosha's captial, where she felt powerful magic there and bumped into the Guild Master of Phantom Breaker, Jayapura Marsh, who immediaty reconized her as the daughter of Jiemma. Wondering why she was there, Jaya took her to eat something where he told her about how he knew her father and where he learned the reasons why she came all the way from Fiore. Realizing she was lost, he invited her to visit his guild in order to give her an understanding of what honor was all about. After arriving at the guild, it shocked her how they all got along with each other, like a real family, and it was at that moment she was challenged to a match against one of the members. Even though she lost, Minerva caught a glimps at what she was missing, realizing that Fairy Tail had it right about bonds. She later was invited to join by Jaya and accepted becoming Phantom Breaker's newest Guildmate. Apperance Minerva is a slim young woman with average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy purple hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese "Geisha", with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure appears to be considerably curvaceous. Minerva's attire is yet again Eastern-looking, with the woman wearing a strapless dress highly reminiscent of a "Cheongsam". This is shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to Minerva's left leg, exposing it all up to her thigh, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing a part of her right breast's back side,[4] and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side. Such garment is dark in its back part where the laces are, and light-colored on the front, where a large decorative motif representing a "Saber-toothed cat" menacingly lurking in the grass is present, in reference to Minerva's guild. Her outfit is completed by a pair of shoulder-length ornamental gloves again bearing dual colors, dark on the arm and hand's lower part and light on the upper one,[3] and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves. The Grand Magic Games' fifth day had Minerva change her outfit considerably, making it more regal in appearance: her dress is replaced by a slightly more revealing one, exposing a fair share of her cleavage, the sides of her torso and her left leg; this is dark in color, sporting thin light edges, laces securing the dress in correspondence to the woman's hips, thick fur lining her cleavage and several light motifs adorning her torso's front, those being a large "V''" and what looks like an "''U" with a dot in its concave part. Minerva has forsaken her gloves, and instead sports several accessories composed of fur: aside from her dress, fur is also present in the form of a collar adorning her neck and of a "Feather boa", passing above her shoulders and ending in bifurcated edges. After losing, she tore away all of her dresses, not feeling worthy to wear clothing that was meant for winners, not pathetic losers like she believed herself to be. All she wore on her travels around Fiore was normal clothings as well as let her hair out of her normal hair style. After arriving in Genosha and finally regaining her confidence in not only herself, but in the true meaning of honor and self-sacrifce for others, she returned to wearing her style but kept it more simple to better relate to everyone instead of standing apart from the rest. It has been seen that she has a deep scar that runs on her right arm from the dagger stab that Erza gave her. Personality Minerva was originally known for her calm and cool nature in most situations and at times considered to be the most mature person in the room. However, when it comes to any intense battle or situation, she quickly changes into a very tactical person who sees anyone under her command as simple pawns. And when things start to turn for the worst, her sadistic personality is revealed as she will often sacrafice anything in order to claim victory for herself at any cost. After her defeat at the hands of Fairy Tail, all she felt was despair and confusion about how all of her planning, her tactics, and her determination could fail against those who cared more about their own comrades. In her mind, she failed her own guild and was so ashamed, she excommunicated herself to hide it. When meeting up with Jayapura and fighting one of the members of Phantom Breaker, for the first time in her life, she felt the warm bonds that was in her opponent's heart. She decided that in order to forgive herself, she would learn how to make the same bonds with the members of Phantom Breaker. After being accepted into the guild, Minerva showed to have a much lighter personality, not worrying so much on winning, but rather worrying more about her new family that depends on her just as much as she depends on them. Synopsis History Magic & Abilities War God Magic - is a rare Caster Magic that involves the manipulation of the space surrounding the user. The user is able to conjure a kind of wave-like matter that allows them to manipulate the space around any object or substance of their choosing, allowing for great versatility. One can manipulate space as means of defense or offense. The user can also teleport people and objects of their choosing. This Magic also grants the user the ability to switch places with other people whom are in close proximity. Spells *'Ih Ragado' - The user puts their hands together with the left hand clenched leaving only the index and middle finger pointing to the right hand's palm. To activate the spell, the user then opens their index and middle finger in a "V" formation. This spell entraps any targets the user desires with a bubble-like formation.This particular spell can also be used to restrain the movements of the entrapped targets. *'Yagdo Rigora - '''The user moves their arms in circular motion while phrasing an incantation and then spreads their arms wide across, summoning a god-like entity with intricate designs on its body, followed by a pillar of light capable of destroying the surrounding area. *'Ih Ralgas - summoning an orb of energy in her hand, Minerva is able to summon two mini-guards that are able to absorb the attacks dealt to them, and impacts it with another item near them neutralizing the attack with ease. '''Trivia *Some of the descriptions are from the original Fairy Tail Wiki, all credit goes to the creator *Minerva is my first official canon to fanon character on the wiki Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Sabertooth Category:Former Villian Category:Phantombeast Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage